The Hunt Begins
Chance Run in with Fate After the war for all souls, Shade Kagekyo, intent on finding where his ex-friend disapeared to, wandered the land of men. Goldeneye however, retreated to his secluded farm, intent on avoiding the devilish man with red eyes, raven black hair, and a smile that terrifies any sane man. All the while, two female Shinigami feared that the men they loved had passed into the place where dead souls roam. These two have ties to each other, Shade and Goldeneye. Fate held all the answers..... "Shade, wake up." a demonic voice rang, "Don't ever do that again Zai. Recall what occured not even three days ago?" Shade retorted harshly to the spirit that slumbered within a blue katana with a dark snowflake for a hand guard. Exhaustion was a cruel mistress, but her embrace feels just right he thought. Out of nowhere, Shade's cell phone rang. It was his beloved girlfriend and his sister. "Sorry, but the man you want to talk with, is sorta tired. You try regrowing things you never knew you had, and that means your f@(king appendix." was his greeting. Loran yelled, "What!!? You go and get killed, come home, propose, and dich all in a week? Do I mean so little compared to your inner organs?" "Ok, dearest wife to be, let me speak. Goldeneye is in some trouble, and you and Myst know the man quite well..." he trailed off, the two understood. It was Ceil Sora, the greatest assassin in the Seireitei. Goldeneye is on his farm tending to the plants, when he scenes someone coming over the hill in the back. It is none other than Ceil Sora on a mission to kill Goldeneye. "You know you will fail at your mission", Goldeneye said this with a calm look in his eyes. "Hm. Remember last time, how you subconciously use Bankai? Well, I can control mine. But you're just a mutt, feeding on scraps of food falling from the master's table." Sora spoke with a calm voice. "Never play big shot around me." "I am not playing big shot, because if I was my plants would begin to die and I would have to start all over again." Sora stood there, ready to apprehend his target, or kill him. "If you come with me, I'll have the 46 forgo the death penalty." "Well in order for me to go with you, you would have to find me first, and this fire clone is here so that my plants wont die. If you leave my farm alone I will give you 5lbs of my best erbs, ok." "No. You reveal yourself, and I can grant you mercy. If you refuse, I'll hunt everyone you love." Sora taunted as he walked away. "If you want to find me that badly I will give you a clue to my location." Goldeneye saids this like he has been cought. "No, if you want your girlfriend to live, come here, now. " Sora was getting irritated. "You know what just come to the beach, ok, I'm at the beach right now in the water surfing and Hi no megami is getting a tan on beach. You could land a surprise attack on me wile I am in the water, pluse it looks like you could use a vacation." "Fool. I will kill you. But regardless, I'll head out that way. Tonight, you will fall." Shade was walking to a secluded farm, and seen Ceil Sora and Goldeneye talking. "The hell...?" Goldeneye walks out of his house and saids "I love having 2 homes, well at 7 we will head back to the farm ok Hi no megami." "Alright" as she saids it in a sexy voice. Shade snickered at a chance to ruin his former friend's love life, and took a picture of Goldeneye and his Zanpakto spirit. "Myst needs to understand that he's no good." Goldeneye face palms and then sends a note that he folds into a paper airplane in the direction of the flash, and the note saids "No it is not what you think, she is the one always trying to get into my pants, and I say NO everytime, you can even ask her." Shade jumped out and threw an ice shard at Goldeneye, aiming for his heart. Goldeneye catches the shard only 1cm from his chest looks his attacker in the eyes and saids "Not now, I need to think of a way to defeat Sora so leave me alone." and then shaders the shard with some rage. "No, you need to leave him alone, or turn yourself in. Don't you get it, his Shikai forced you to use Bankai. You can't win. I have more of a chance, after all, a demon is a terror to behold in combat." "You know what, how about you help me kick Sora's ass, and after that we can beat the shit out of each other, until Loran, and Myst tell us to stop sound good to you!" "You have no clue on how strong I am. Goldeneye, if I were to use my full powers, there would be nothing left of you." Shade said, and gave that evil grin, he ment what he said. "You kill me and Myst will beat the blood demon part of you out, out of love for me." Goldeneye said this from his heart. "I can run forever, namely to Hell. She won't follow me there." "She could always ask Sadow or one of the other hell-hunters to do it for her." "What the Hell? What she doesn't know won't kill her, will it?" Shade threatened as he drew his blade, the infamous Shinjitsu Zai-no. "You are such a dumass, both Loran and Myst have listening to every word though the fire, so put your sword away and let's get out of here before he gets here." "They both know I hate you, so I don't care what they hear." The inner demon was wakeing up. "And Sora is gonna get you first, so, I'm gonna enjoy this while I can." "If Sora gets me you, Loran, and Myst will never know the truth." Shade kocks an eyebrow and says "Truth? What truth, what truth are you talking about?" But before Goldeneye can answer a dark froce starts to takes over and says "Let me kill this one." "NO, I wont let you, I wont let you kill him." as he tries to fight it off. Goldeneye looks at Shade with his left eye glowing, then darts for the road and runs a good mile before stopping. "I wont let you take over, and you can't take over when I am in that form." "You wouldn't." "Try me." Goldeneye pulls out a 7 in a half foot long katana point it at his chest and says "Destroy", then trusts it into his chest. A large explosion happens, and when the smoke clears Shade sees something that almost make him piss himself. "That all you got? I lived in Hell for a week. Nothing scares me anymore." Shade was laughing at the display of Reitsu in front of him. Goldeneye smiles and then apears behind Shade and kicks him in to a tree 10 mile away and says "You were the one who made me turn into this, now you will never find me." Then he vanishes. Shade pulled himself off the tree and used Kogeru to return to the Seireitei. It was going to be a bad night. END.